Shinkansen
by Hellicahead
Summary: Shinkansen tak lebih dan tak kurang adalah sebutan kereta peluru di Jepang. menghubungkan stasiun satu dengan stasiun lain nya. Musim gugur, hujan, kedinginan, biru dongker dan mata perak-lavender. / "Bisa kita bertemu lagi?" / "Tentu." / Special Autumn "Birth Aniki" / R&R? hehe :)


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Hellicahead**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! :v**

* * *

_Jess Jess Jess_

_Kyoto.. Stasiun Kyoto.. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda menggunakan jasa kami._

Suara itu menggema di penjuru stasiun. Sasuke mengeratkan syal biru kotak-kotak nya, hawa dingin mulai menusuk di kulit pucat nya. deras nya hujan di musim gugur membuat musim ini bergitu angkuh. Lembab nya seragam yang ia pakai karena terkena rintikan air hujan dan bergesekan dengan tubuh orang lain yang basah, membuat ia merasakan dua kali lipat dinginnya. Ketika kaki nya melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta, ia merasakan kembali dingin AC yang menerpa wajah nya. _sial_. Ini semakin dingin.

Sasuke sengaja membiarkan mata nya menjelajah isi kereta yang sepi. Mencari tempat duduk yang kira-kira tidak terasa AC nya. ketika ia menemukan pojok sebelah kanan nya kosong, ia langsung berjalan kesana. Duduk dalam diam, mengambil sebuah buku cerita ukuran kecil, dengan menompang kaki satu dengan yang lain. Setidak nya Ia sedikit merasakan hangat, tak lama ia berhenti membaca, ketika mendengar seorang anak remaja seusia nya menawarkan coffe kaleng hangat kepada setiap pengunjung, ketika remaja itu sampai di tempatnya ia membeli nya satu, rasa coffe vanilla ia amat menyukainya, vanilla dan selalu vanilla. Pemuda itu mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke membalas dengan anggukan singkat, ia kembali memperhatikan remaja itu yang masih dengan setia berjalan menawarkan minuman-minuman hangat.

"Sumimasen." Sasuke tersadar dari penglihatan nya, ia menoleh ke samping kiri nya. seorang Wanita lansia tengah tersenyum lembut. "Bisakah kamu memanggil kembali penjual itu? Suara ku tidak cukup keras untuk memanggilnya. Aa.. atau kamu bisa belikan minuman untuk ku? Akan ku ganti." Ucap nya dengan nada rendah, sangat rendah menyerupai bisikan. Sasuke tidak keberatan, ia mengangguk, ia meletakan coffe kaleng nya di samping tas sekolahnya, dan mencari kembali sang penjual di gerbong lain. Ketika ia melihat pemuda itu, Sasuke langsung membeli Teh Olong, siapa pun itu mereka tau bahwa teh memang baik untuk seorang yang lansia.

Sepuluh menit setelah nya, Sasuke kembali, ia melihat wanita paruh baya itu sudah tidak ada. ia mendesah pelan, ia kembali mengambil coffe nya, ketika itu ia sadar ada selembar kertas kecil dan koin lima ratus yen. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, harga minuman itu hanya dua ratus lima puluh yen, kenapa di bayar lebih? Bahkan sang wanita tadi juga tidak minum. Ia tidak mengambil pusing, dengan kurungan waktu sedetik ia kembali duduk. Meneguk coffe hangat nya, tak lama ia sudah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Tak butuh waktu hitungan detik kembali, Sasuke sudah mencium aroma farfum yang bermacam-macam. Ia sedikit menarik keatas syal nya, agar menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Ia tidak menyukai bau farfum yang bermacam-macam, apa lagi bau nya menyengat. Itu membuat nya sakit kepala.

"Maaf." Sasuke mengadah, ia menemukan sepasang manik Perak-Lavender menatap nya lembut. Tak lama cuping hidung nya mencium bau lavender yang tercampur vanilla. "A-anoo.." suara itu terdengar lagi.

"Ya?" Sasuke menjawab dengan nada sedikit ketus. Gadis itu hanya mengejap-ngejap mendengar aura ketus Sasuke. B-bukan! Sebenarnya ia tidak berniat memberi nada ketus, ini memang gaya bicara nya. karena itu ia lebih memilih menjadi anak pendiam di sekolah nya, a-ada banyak yang mau dia ceritakan. T-tapi dia itu….

"Apa aku menganggu?" tanya di gadis lagi. "Tidak." Ujar Sasuke pelan. "Anoo.. a-aku mau minta, a-ah bu-bukan!" ucap gadis itu terbata-bata, Sasuke masih diam tidak berkomentar. Gadis itu hanya memainkan jari nya sebentar. Ia gugup, dan Sasuke menyadari. "E-etto.. begini… t-tadi apa ada seorang wanita lansia duduk di sini?" ucap gadis itu lagi. Sasuke mengangguk. "Wanita itu bibi ku, dia bilang dia menyuruh seorang pemuda untuk membelikan minumannya, tapi bibi ku lupa kalau tadi itu adalah stasiun Kyoto, ia buru-buru turun, ta-tapi.." ucap gadis itu susah payah, Sasuke mengerti situasi nya. Gerbong ini sudah mulai padat, gadis itu berkali-kali terdorong ia bisa saja jatuh kalau ia tidak memegang tiang dan pegangan di atas atap kereta.

"Aku tau. Ini." ucap Sasuke memberikan teh olong itu. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan mengambil teh itu. "Kamu mau duduk?" gadis itu menggeleng.

"Duduklah."Ucap nya lagi. Sasuke berdiri dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk, gadis itu kembali menolak halus, "T-tidak usah." tapi Sasuke tetep stay berdiri.

"Nanti kalau ngga buruan di ambil orang." Gadis itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup, ia melirik Sasuke dari ujung matanya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat dagu nya, mengisyaratkan –DUDUK- dengan tatapan memerintah. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk mengalah, ia duduk, memangku tas nya yang berwarna cokelat di pahanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tipekal orang berbagi, Tapi tadi, entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak suka saja takkala mata nya melihat lelaki di kursi sana memperhatikan gadis ini –terutama kaki jenjangnya.

"Makasih ya." Ucap gadis itu kembali.

"Douita." Ucap singkat Sasuke.

"T-tapi.. Sebenarnya aku akan turun di stasiun berikutnya."

Ahh.. sayang sekali.

Ada perasaan tak ikhlas ketika gadis itu bilang akan turun, Suara gadis itu cukup lembut di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke juga baru sadar, ia kembali memperhatikan gadis yang duduk merapatkan lutut kaki nya, tas nya ia sengaja kan menutup rok ungu kotak-kotaknya yang selutut. Sasuke sedikit menyengit, ia baru sadar kalau rok gadis di hadapan nya ini tidak sependek kebanyakan siswi SMA lain nya. Dia tidak bertubuh semampai bak model, justru hanya bertubuh pendek, ahh kejamnya mengatai seseorang yang tak kau kenal, hei tapi Sasuke tidak bilang langsung kan? Lagi pula tubuhnya cukup menarik dan enak di lihat. Sweater berwarna kuning pudar itu menelan tubuh nya yang kecil. Perlahan Sasuke tersenyum, ia meneguk kembali coffe nya, gadis itu mengadah dan mendapati Sasuke tersenyum tapi arah pandangan mata nya ke arah lain.

Gadis itu memandang tubuh Sasuke yang terbilang cukup besar, bahkan saat berpapasan berdiri tadi ia hanya sebahu lelaki ini. Blazzer dongkernya yang tak di kancing menampilkan kemeja putih berdasi merah bergaris yang sedikit mengintip karena tertutupi syal biru kotak-kotak miliknya, dan itu mempertampan penampilannya. Ia bersemu tipis, lalu menunduk, membuka tutup botol teh olong itu dan meneguknya.

"Kau.. anak SMA Meino?" Tanya ragu Sasuke. Ia hanya mengingat kalau Naruto juga sekolah di sana, teman kecil nya itu memang tinggal di daerah Kantou. Pernah, sekali berjumpa –berpapasan dengan Sasuke saat ia sedang berwisata, Naruto memakai seragam nya dengan menggandeng seseorang yang Sasuke anggap itu pacar nya. Sebenarnya pun itu tidak bisa juga di sebut berpapasan, karena hanya Sasuke yang melihat—atau sadar kalau itu Naruto. Naruto memang mencolok, di tambah perempuan yang ia gandeng juga mencolok.

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia menatap kagum dengan Sasuke yang mengetahui seragam sekolahnya. "Kamu sendiri?" ucap gadis itu lagi. "SMA Touho." Gadis itu mengangguk lagi, Sasuke meneguk coffe nya kembali.

Mereka hanya diam setelah itu. Perkataan Sasuke tadi cukup menjadi akhir dari obrolan singkat diantara keduanya. Gadis itu hanya bersenandung pelan, tapi cukup membuat Sasuke mendengarnya dan Sasuke menyukainya. Sasuke sebenarnya, ingin mengobrol lebih lama, tapi lidah nya kelu. Ia memang tidak terbiasa mengajak ngobrol seseorang, apalagi dia seorang perempuan, tak terkecuali Ibu nya. Akhirnya, tidak ada lagi pembicaraan.

Lima menit setelah nya, kereta sudah sampai di stasiun berikutnya. Gadis itu berdiri, menunduk pamit ke Sasuke dan mulai berjalan keluar, baru saja melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kereta, suara Baritone Sasuke terdengar mengalun cukup keras terbawa angin.

"Bisa kita bertemu lagi?" Ucapnya singkat.

Gadis itu berbalik, dan mendapati Sasuke berdiri di pintu kereta. Gadis itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu."

Yang Sasuke ingat, ia tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Bertemu dengan gadis itu menjadi moment tersendiri yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. Ia pun tidak mengerti kenapa ia menganggap itu moment, itu hal biasa. Ngobrol sebentar, dan selesai begitu saja.

Apa kah ia jatuh cinta?

Jawaban nya, _bisa jadi._

**.**

**.**

_Seperti nya Sasuke lupa sesuatu, tapi ia tidak tau apa itu. Reader ada yang tau? Hihi._

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **

**JANGG ! :D**

**ini Terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel tentang pembahasan Kereta di Jepang. Makanya judul nya 'Shinkansen' Daku tidak terlalu tau nama stasiun mereka, yang daku tau nama di mana stasiun itu berada. Dan, Kantou sama Kyoto itu berdekatan tidak sih? Daku juga kurang tau. #jder**

**Maaf ya, kalau ada typo, atau kesalahan maupun penempatan kata-kata. Dan, ini SasuHina loh yaaa.. daku sengaja ngga buat nama Hinata. Karena Sasuke aja ngga inget buat nanyain nama dia. Tapi, mata perak-Lavender cukup lah ya? Plus gagap nya Hinata kalau lagi canggung. Ahaha *terbang***

**Saa, **

**Pekanbaru, 23 Oktobaa 2013**

**.**

**.**

**Review? :D**


End file.
